Tempête et conséquences
by Yeliria
Summary: Quand Ronon et Amélia reviennent d'une planète sur laquelle se dechainait une tempête les choses ont changé. Sexuellement explicite.


**Rating :** M, NC-17, Attention sexuellement explicite.

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. *Dommage*.

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore un petit ship Romélia avec une énorme pensée pour Belmène. Comme il est tard et que mes yeux se croisent si une faute m'a échappé n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour me lire.

_**Tempête et conséquences.**_

Amélia et Ronon essuyaient les bourrasques de vents en tentant de rejoindre la porte des étoiles. La jeune femme regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir emporté de vêtements plus chauds. Pour ne rien arranger la pluie avait commencé à tomber et le soleil se couchait, réduisant leur visibilité au minimum. Le seul réconfort d'Amélia était dans le faite que Ronon marchait devant pour s'assurer de la sécurité du terrain et la pluie faisait coller son pantalon, moulant délicieusement bien ses fesses. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien de la peine à détourner son regard de ce point précis de l'anatomie du guerrier. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Absorbée par la vision qu'il lui offrait elle ne l'entendit pas lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle, l'obligeant à lever les yeux.

« Vous allez bien Amélia ? » Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix pour qu'elle perce à travers les rafales de vent.

Pour seule réponse la jeune femme hocha la tête. Si ca allait ? Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête et coincée sur une planète étrangère en pleine tempête mais heureusement la présence du satédien faisait remonter le niveau de son moralomètre.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds le sol est glissant » Ajouta-t-il.

A nouveau elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Peu convaincu par sa réponse Ronon lui prit la main et la tira derrière lui alors que le chemin ne leur offrait pas suffisamment de place pour marcher cote à cote. Ils parcoururent ainsi encore une centaine de mètre avant que la boue ne remplace entièrement les gravillons. Le satédien resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme mais malgré sa poigne elle lui échappa lorsque le sol sous leur pied s'effondra, entrainant Amélia dans une coulée de boue.

Elle était sur de l'avoir entendu crier son nom durant sa chute. Elle s'immobilisa finalement au pied d'un arbre un peu plus bas de leur point initial. Par chance elle pouvait bouger les jambes et ne semblait pas blessée. Elle avait miraculeusement évité tous les arbres sur son passage. Cependant elle ferma les yeux et maudit tous les dieux.

« Amélia ! » Hurla Ronon en dévalant la colline, inquiet de voir la jeune femme immobile en contrebas.

« Je vais bien » Annonça-t-elle faiblement sans bouger, laissant la pluie ruisseller sur son visage.

Arrivé à sa hauteur Ronon s'agenouilla à ses cotés, tentant de déceler la moindre blessure apparente sur le corps de la jeune terrienne.

« Vous êtes sure ? »

« Non » Râla-t-elle en se redressa, la main de Ronon appuyé dans son dos pour l'aider. « Je suis définitivement pas assez payé pour ca »

Au gémissement plaintif d'Amélia, assurant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Ronon sourit.

« C'est vous qui vouliez quitter Atlantis » Fit-t-il remarquer.

« Merci, vous me réconfortez beaucoup. » Ironisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils bien que la boue sur son visage cachait l'expression de sévérité qu'elle tentait de se donner. « Et me faire prendre en pleine tempête ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes plans »

« Allez venez, on doit continuer. » Dit-t-il en se remettant debout avant d'aider la technicienne à en faire autant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas dans le marécage boueux, il dérapa et se retrouva à son tour allongé sur le ventre. Il se redressa en grogna et se heurta à la jeune femme littéralement pliée en deux de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » Gronda-t-il

« Si ca l'est » Répondit Amélia en se reprenant. Elle tenta de faire deux pas vers le satédien mais à nouveau elle glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses.

« Ouais vous avez raison finalement c'est drôle. » Déclara Ronon en souriant.

Amélia agrippa une poignée de boue et la jeta sans vergogne au visage de Ronon. Celui-ci s'essuya d'une main avant de relever les yeux sur elle. A son regard menaçant le sourire qu'elle abordait se fana. Il allait lui faire regretter cet affront c'était certain. Prise soudainement d'une certaine panique en le voyant ramper jusqu'à elle, elle se détourna pour s'enfuir, ralentit dans son évasion par le sol instable sous elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une échappatoire, Ronon se dressa devant elle, les mains pleines de boue

" Non, n'y pensez meme pas ! Ne faites pas ca, Ronon! S'il vous plait!» Ordonna-t-elle, agitant un doigt comme si cela pouvait le convaincre d'abandonner.

Ignorant les supplications de la jeune femme il la ceintura d'un bras, l'empêchant de se défendre, avant de barbouiller les parties de son uniforme encore immaculées. Amélia cria à la froideur de la boue lorsqu'elle glissa dans son cou, s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements, et redoubla d'efforts malheureusement inutiles.

« Arrêtez Ronon ! » Sa voix entre les rires et la colère.

Malgré la poigne du satédien elle essaya de lui jeter plus de boue au visage, ne faisant qu'accentuer les rires de Ronon qui lui saisit habilement les poignets pour l'en empêcher. N'importe qui serait arrivé en cet instant les aurait prit pour deux gamins chahutant dans la gadoue. Ils étaient à présent tout deux couverts de substance brunâtre de la tête au pied et continuaient pourtant à se débattre, bien que le satédien gardait l'avantage. Ils s'immobilisèrent finalement, semblant prendre conscience de la situation. Amélia, haletante, était allongée sur le dos et Ronon se tenait au dessus d'elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser par son poids. Le temps sembla se figer dans l'éternité, chacun gardant son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, avant que Ronon baisse la tête pour venir gouter tendrement aux lèvres tentatrices de la jeune femme.

Surprise, Amélia resta figée, faisant craindre à Ronon d'avoir franchi les limites. Il commença alors à s'écarter d'elle, voulant se relever.

« Non » Souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se stoppant dans son élan, tentant d'interpréter son refus. Etait-ce non pour le baiser ou pour l'arrêt ? Encore pressé l'un contre l'autre chacun pouvait sentir les répercussions des battements de leur cœur avec pour seul tempo celui de leur respiration lourde. Autour d'eux la pluie avait cessé de tomber mais aucun ne l'avait remarqué, happés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Lisant la confusion dans le regard de Ronon, Amélia plaqua sa main dans la nuque du guerrier et l'attira à elle avant de murmurer contre sa bouche.

« N'arrêtez pas »

N'ayant pas besoin de plus de précision, Ronon accéda à sa requête, savourant pleinement le baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Et là, au milieu d'un marécage boueux, sur une planète inconnue, ils écrivaient les premières lignes d'une nouvelle histoire.

* * *

M. Woosley, Le colonel Sheppard et Teyla étaient réuni à la salle de la porte, attendant patiemment le retour des deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient déjà quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire mais la planète était sécurisée et Ronon avait un instinct de survie exceptionnel. Cependant Sheppard avait mentalement décidé de leur laisser encore 10 minutes avant d'aller les rechercher lui-même. Lorsque la porte se mit en activation les trois amis lâchèrent un soupire.

« J'ai le CDI de Ronon Dex » Annonça Chuck.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Soupira le colonel.

« Abaisser le bouclier » Ordonna Woosley.

Quelques instants plus tard, Amélia et Ronon franchirent la porte. A la vu de leur état, le silence s'abattit dans la salle de contrôle. En effet ils étaient à peine reconnaissables. Sans se préoccuper de la réaction de l'équipe présente ils s'avancèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, laissant derrière eux une trainée de boue.

« Où allez vous ? » Demanda Sheppard

« Prendre une douche » Informèrent-t-ils d'une même voix sans se retourner.

« Ensemble ? » S'étonna le colonel

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le couple poursuivirent leur chemin, quittant les lieux pour mettre leur projet à exécution. Ils étaient un peu près certain qu'ils passeraient à l'interrogatoire, officielle et officieux, plus tard mais pour le moment ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : se décrasser.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont couverts de boue ? » S'enquit Woosley en suivant du regard les deux jeunes gens.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou ils se tenaient par la main ? » Poursuivit Sheppard encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Teyla se contenta se sourire en félicitant silencieusement ses deux amis.

* * *

Ignorant les regards curieux qui se tournaient sur leur passage, Ronon et Amélia se dirigèrent en silence vers les quartiers du personnel pour rejoindre leur chambre. La gadoue maintenant séchée sur eux était inconfortable et ils leur tardaient de se laver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Amélia, celle-ci activa l'ouverture. Ronon lâcha sa main pour qu'elle puisse y entrer mais elle ne paraissait pas de cet avis.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Prendre une douche » Répondit sérieusement le satédien.

Amélia esquissa un sourire et agrippa un pan de la chemise de Ronon pour le retenir.

« J'ai une douche » Susurra-t-elle en guise d'invitation.

Ronon haussa un sourcil de surprise mais n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle l'attira dans sa chambre, glissant même ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'eau. Ils profitèrent du trajet pour retirer leurs chaussures, les laissant choir à l'entrée de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Amélia fit face au guerrier et lui adressa un sourire presque timide. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la camisole qu'il portait, appréciant sa musculature au travers, sans le quitter du regard. Tout deux semblaient maintenant avoir complètement oublié la boue qui collait à leur peau, ne voyant que l'être en dessus. Lentement elle défit les attaches du holster avant de déposer la ceinture au sol puis remonta d'un geste gracieux le pull de Ronon, devant se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui retirer.

Alors que les doigts de Amélia découvraient maintenant sa peau nue, Ronon ferma les yeux un instant. Chacun des gestes de la jeune terrienne était emprunt d'une sensualité quasi féline si bien que son corps ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché que sa peau lui donnait l'impression de bruler. C'était une sensation étrange mais terriblement agréable. Dans un soupire il rouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il leva lentement sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme qui répondit d'un sourire, nul mot n'étant nécessaire en cet instant.

Poursuivant avec douceur sa tache elle laissa ses mains jouer quelques instants avec la taille du pantalon du satédien avant de le déboutonner pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Ronon s'en sépara avant de reprendre la jeune femme contre lui comme si elle était son oxygène. Machinalement elle traça une cicatrice sur son torse, laissée par sa vie d'avant Atlantis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle de bain elle baissa son regard sur le corps meurtrit du satédien. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir le pouvoir d'effacer ses douleurs. Comme s'il avait capté les pensées de la jeune femme, le guerrier posa sa main sur la sienne et à nouveau leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Rien dans les yeux de la jeune femme ne trahissait de la pitié ou du dégout. Elle le regardait juste comme un homme.

« Je crois que l'un de nous a trop de vêtements » Souffla-t-il dans un sourire révélateur.

Esquissant un sourire elle acquiesça. Ecartant délicatement les cheveux collés à ses épaules par la boue, Ronon caressa ses bras tendrement, glissant ensuite sur sa taille avant d'agripper les bordures de son débardeur pour le lui retirer. Alors que sa dentelle noire se dévoilait à sa vue, il soupira profondément. Sa peau était aussi parfaite et douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Dans un geste de tendresse satédien il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme en laissant ses mains courir dans son dos un instant avant de prendre la direction du fermoir de son pantalon qui céda rapidement. Aussi doucement qu'elle auparavant il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. La jeune terrienne prit appui sur ses épaules lorsqu'il lui leva une jambe suivi de l'autre pour l'en débarrasser avant de se relever.

Maintenant tout deux en sous-vêtement, Amélia jugea que c'était le bon moment pour allumer l'eau et en régler la température. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Ronon, il lâcha malgré lui un grognement de mécontentement qui la fit sourire. Il s'autorisa alors à la contempler tandis qu'elle préparait deux linges pour la sortie de leur douche. Ses gestes semblaient naturels, sans aucune gènes et Ronon se prit à penser aux nombres de fois où elle avait du vivre le même instant avec ses amants terriens. Un sentiment incommensurable de jalousie envahit tout son être jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde à nouveau contre lui.

« Allons prendre notre douche » Murmura-t-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, le laissant s'échouer au sol sous le regard du satédien.

D'une même sensualité elle retira sa culotte noire, se retrouvant entièrement nue. Durant un instant elle se demanda qu'elle serait sa réaction mais là ou d'autre l'aurait déjà dévoré du regard, Ronon n'avait même pas baissé les yeux, les gardant fixement plongés dans les siens et elle ne l'aimait que plus pour cette forme de respect. A nouveau elle s'écarta de lui pour entrer dans la cabine de douche et lui fit face en lui tendant la main avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

A son tour Ronon se débarrassa de son caleçon, ne ressentant aucun malaise à la preuve visible de son désir pour elle. Saisissant la main de la jeune femme, il entra à sa suite sous le jet. Alors que l'eau coulait sur eux comme une pluie bienfaisante, emportant avec elle les stigmates de leur bataille, Amélia rejeta la tête en arrière en appréciant la sensation sur son visage. Ne résistant pas à la sensualité qu'elle dégageait, le satédien glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour embrasser la peau de son cou qu'elle lui offrait. Lorsque les lèvres de Ronon se posèrent sur sa gorge, la technicienne noua ses bras dans sa nuque, savourant sa douceur insoupçonnée. Il se redressa finalement, forçant la jeune femme à en faire autant.

« Tu es belle » Déclara à voix basse le guerrier.

Devant tant de sincérité dans les yeux de Ronon Amélia se sentit fondre. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé comme lui le faisait. Il n'y avait rien de sale ou de pervers, juste de l'amour. Elle était encore peu familiariser avec ce sentiment et s'en sentait presque gênée. Ce soir le guerrier satédien fort et imposant laissait place à un homme doux et presque maladroit. Celui que peu de gens osaient approcher par peur, celui qui se montrait sans pitié envers l'ennemi, faisait naitre en elle des sentiments nouveaux. Dans ses bras elle se sentait comme un précieux trésor que nul ne pouvait atteindre, elle était protégée. Jugeant inutile de répondre à ce compliment par des mots elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ronon et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir ses lèvres.

Le corps de la femme qu'il aimait blotti contre lui apportait à Ronon un apaisement qu'il pensait ne jamais plus ressentir. Tous ses sens étaient mis en alerte par sa peau douce, son odeur et ses seins pressés contre son torse. Il avait passé les sept dernières années à courir mais en cet instant il aurait voulu suspendre le cours du temps pour ne plus jamais être séparé d'elle et des sensations qu'elle éveillait. Aussi il ne put résister à l'appel de sa bouche pulpeuse. Il se pencha vers elle et, pour la première fois depuis leur bataille de boue, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement. D'abord chaste, leur bouche faisant connaissance en se caressant, leur baiser se mua en étreinte plus passionné lorsqu'elles trouvèrent leur accord. Amélia entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, accordant à Ronon un droit de passage qu'il n'hésita pas à saisir. Lorsque leurs deux langues s'entrainèrent dans un ballet langoureux, la jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le satédien se laissa bercer par ce son et resserra sa prise sur sa taille, la pressant encore plus contre lui, voulant la graver dans sa chair comme une marque indélébile.

Emportée par le tourbillon de sensation que lui prodiguait leur baiser, Amélia ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Du haut de ses un mètre nonante cinq Ronon la soulevait de terre comme si elle était une plume, leur évitant certainement un effort inutile. La seule parcelle de conscience qui lui restait se trouvait être pour le membre imposant du satédien qu'elle sentait durement contre son ventre. Encore une fois il dépassait de loin tous les amants terriens qu'elle avait connus dans sa vie. Cependant elle ne s'en formalisa pas, ne trouvant son bonheur que dans l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. Ils durent finalement se résoudre à se séparer lorsque le manque d'oxygène, amplifié par la vapeur de l'eau chaude dans la cabine, se fit ressentir. Elle reglissa lentement contre le corps du guerrier alors qu'il la reposait à terre. Comme si la réalité la rattrapait elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, se heurtant au visage crispé de Ronon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ronon ? » S'enquit-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ronon soupira profondément. « Ca fait si longtemps. Depuis Satéda je n'ai pas été proche d'une femme »

Amelia réalisa à quel point cet instant était important. Il marquait non seulement le début d'un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie mais également dans celle de Ronon. Elle était touchée d'être celle qu'il avait choisie pour ca alors que bons nombres de femmes s'étaient tentées à le séduire. Toujours sans succès.

« J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal et de te blesser » Avoua-t-il parfaitement conscient d'être devenu un homme brutal au fil des ans.

Esquissant un léger sourire, elle hocha la tête en caressant amoureusement sa joue. Il était tellement attendrissant.

« Moi je n'ai pas peur. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le regard que Ronon lui adressa sembla lui être reconnaissant pour la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Soulagé il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour reprendre leur baiser là ils l'avaient laissé. Alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient avidement, leurs mains voyageaient naturellement sur leurs corps dans un délice de sensations.

Joignant l'utile à l'agréable Amélia mit fin à leur étreinte et se détourna légèrement pour agripper la bouteille de shampoing posée sur le rebord de la douche. Elle en pressa une bonne quantité dans sa main avant de la repartir sur les longs cheveux du satédien, les massant délicatement pour en effacer les dernières traces persistantes de boue. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de la propreté de ses cheveux, elle les rinça soigneusement avant de se saisir du gel douche. Elle réitéra sa manœuvre et frotta le torse de Ronon, jouant quelques instants avec la fine toison qui le recouvrait, traçant ensuite le contour de ses muscles abdominaux. Elle veilla à contourner la verge dressée du guerrier avant de remonter sensuellement vers ses épaules, glissant ensuite sur ses bras qu'il gardait fermement autour d'elle. Elle nota qu'il avait fermé les yeux sous ses caresses et semblait grandement apprécier ce moment si elle en jugeait à son souffle légèrement erratique.

Lorsque les mains si délicates d'Amélia le laissèrent orphelin de leur douceur, Ronon rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'à nouveau elle tenait la bouteille dans sa main, dans l'attention de passer à sa propre toilette. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en sortir du liquide il la stoppa dans son élan en saisissant son poignet

« Laisse-moi faire » Ordonna Ronon, sa voix rendue encore plus rauque par cette séance.

Affichant un sourire, Amélia lâcha sa prise. Le satédien posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui intimant de se tourner, puis comprima le flacon dans sa main pour en extraire une quantité de produit blanc. Délicatement il l'étendit sur toute la longueur des cheveux de la jeune femme avant de commencer à les frotter en prenant garde à ce que la mousse ne coule pas dans ses yeux. Une fois la chevelure complètement débarrassée de la gadoue, il fit couler directement l'eau dessus pour enlever le savon. Il poursuivit sa tache avec le gel douche qu'il fit mousser entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il les appliqua sur la peau d'Amélia il la sentit tressaillir à la fraicheur du produit.

« Désolé » Souffla-t-il en massant les épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien, avant de la rejeter légèrement en arrière contre le torse du guerrier en fermant les yeux, savourant sa douceur, alors qu'il longeait ses bras. Il glissa ensuite sur le devant, caressant son ventre plat, avant de remonter légèrement. Tout comme elle plus tôt, il évita soigneusement des gestes trop intrusifs et se contenta de contourner ses deux monts pourtant tentant. Cependant il ne résista pas à sentir à nouveau sa peau et enfuit son visage dans son cou, le parsemant de baiser gourmand. Ignorant les poils de la barbe de Ronon la chatouillant, Amélia lâcha un long soupire de bien être en glissant sa main derrière elle dans la nuque du jeune homme. Alors qu'une des mains de Ronon trainait encore sur son ventre, elle reposa la sienne dessus et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Devant se faire rage, Ronon s'écarta d'elle et éteignit l'eau avant de prendre l'un des deux linges. Il essora légèrement les cheveux d'Amelia avant de l'entourer autour de sa poitrine puis réitéra son geste sur lui avec l'autre linge qu'il abandonna ensuite dans un coin de la pièce. Ignorant les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui avaient échappé au coton, il glissa une main sous les genoux de la jeune technicienne et la souleva avant de quitter la pièce en direction du lit. Dans ses bras puissants, elle avait l'étrange sensation de n'être qu'une toute petite chose. Profitant d'être à sa hauteur sans risquer un torticolis, elle glissa un baiser dans son cou, traçant du bout de la langue son grade dans l'armée satédienne gravé sur sa peau. Appréciant de toute évidence cette caresse, il lâcha un grognement avant de la déposer doucement sur les draps, la couvrant de son corps mais se retenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas lui faire subir son poids.

Ainsi enlacés, leur corps ne formant qu'une entité, Ronon plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune terrienne, semblant rechercher l'autorisation de poursuivre sa découverte. Pour seule réponse à sa question silencieuse, Amélia glissa à nouveau sa main dans la nuque du jeune guerrier et l'attira à elle. Alors qu'ils savouraient un baiser passionné, leurs mains perdirent patience et se pressèrent sur le corps de l'autre sans plus aucune pudeur. Ronon écarta les pans de la serviette qu'il avait noué quelques minutes plus tôt autour d'Amélia, voulant sentir la moindre parcelle de sa peau contre lui. Après avoir gouté aux lèvres et au cou de la jeune femme, il s'aventura à pousser son exploration et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine en laissant derrière lui une trainée de baisers brulants.

Lorsque la bouche chaude du satédien se referma tendrement sur le bout de l'un de ses seins, Amélia ne put retenir un petit cri. Craignant de lui avoir fait mal Ronon releva la tête pour n'apercevoir que le désir marquant les traits de la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre. Oh bon sang, la voir ainsi lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait peur et en même temps tellement hâte de s'unir à elle. En cet instant il était heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il adorait entendre les petits gémissements qu'elle laissait filtrer et qui lui prouvaient qu'il savait encore donner du plaisir et reprit sa douce caresse.

Alors que la bouche de Ronon passait d'un sein à l'autre, tantôt léchant, tantôt suçotant la petite pointe brunit d'excitation, Amélia se laissait envahir par ces sensations. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements tant la bouche de son amant et ses mains parcourant son corps lui donnaient du plaisir. Elle avait connu l'amour charnel plus d'une fois mais avec le satédien tout paraissait plus grand, plus fort, plus intense. Meilleur.

Encouragée par les délicieuses plaintes de sa compagne, l'une des mains de Ronon s'aventura entre ses cuisses, en caressant l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers le cœur de sa féminité. Quand il approcha de sa destination il leva légèrement la tête pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme. L'abandon de ses lèvres sur la peau douce d'Amélia lui valu un grognement de mécontentement aussitôt remplacé par un long râle appréciateur lorsque ses doigts taquinèrent le centre de son plaisir. Son corps à la limite de l'implosion, la jeune terrienne agrippa fortement les draps en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Seigneur comment pouvait-t-il la conduire au porte de l'extase rien qu'en la caressant de cette façon ?

Loin de se contenter de ca, même si la vision de la jeune femme était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue dans la galaxie de Pégase, le guerrier remonta vers son visage. Il recueilli un instant le souffle saccadé d'Amélia dans sa bouche avant de glisser ses lèvres entre le sillon de ses seins. Il embrassa amoureusement son ventre puis poursuivit sa descente infernale vers ses hanches qu'il baisa. Il sentit sa compagne se tendre en prévision de la suite des événements mais déjà son odeur l'enivrait. Sa langue traina encore un peu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il convoitait.

« Ronon… » Gémit-t-elle alors que la langue du satédien goutait tendrement son intimité.

A prononcer son prénom de cette façon elle s'employait à le rendre fou c'était certain. Il n'avait jamais rien d'entendu d'aussi beau et chaud que la voix d'Amélia. La galaxie tout entière pouvait bien être réduite à néant, en cet instant plus rien d'autre ne comptait que celle à qui il faisait l'amour. Les mains posées de chaque coté de ses cuisses il s'imprégnait d'elle et se délectait des nombreux gémissements qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait la certitude de ne plus jamais pouvoir se passer de ces sons merveilleux.

Au feu ardent s'embrasant dans son ventre elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à atteindre des paradis lointain et à en croire la ferveur du jeune homme, il n'attendait que ca. Alors qu'il continuait à martyriser avec amour sa féminité, un violent courant électrique la foudroya. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent dans les bras du guerrier et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant longuement son plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon.

Ronon continua encore quelques instants, avant de remonter doucement. Il s'allongea contre elle et caressa tendrement son ventre, attendant qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Il adorait la regarder en cet instant, les yeux à demi-clos et la poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à chacun de ses souffles haletants. Lorsqu'enfin les battements de son cœur redevinrent plus réguliers elle rouvrit ses yeux sur les prunelles contemplatives du satédien, souriant intérieurement au plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle en voulait encore, elle en voudrait toujours.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi » Souffla-t-elle avec une timidité qui lui était inconnu.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles et l'encourager à la faire sienne Amélia glissa sa main sur le torse du guerrier, ignorant les frontières qu'elle avait établi plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un souffle de surprise en atteignant le membre turgescent de Ronon. Bien sur elle avait noté auparavant qu'il était fort imposant mais maintenant, le cajolant dans sa main, elle se demanda si elle serait capable de le recevoir. Toutes ses questions se perdirent lorsqu'un grognement suggestif lui parvint. Enchantée de l'effet que ses caresses procuraient au satédien, la jeune femme l'accentua d'un baiser sensuel. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau dans un combat ou il n'existait aucun gagnant.

Stoppant la jeune terrienne d'une main posée sur la sienne, Ronon s'allongea sur elle. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Amélia pour y lire l'impatience qui la tiraillait. Lui aussi avait hâte de ne former plus qu'un avec elle. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux encore humide de sa compagne en se positionnant correctement entre ses cuisses avant de se fondre lentement en elle. La jeune femme se cambra sous l'intrusion, lâchant un râle presque douloureux alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos du guerrier. Ronon s'immobilisa, ses muscles tremblants de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour garder le contrôle, et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Amélia ? » S'enquit-t-il, se détestant de lui faire mal.

« Ca va… Tu es… Je n'ai jamais eu…Pas comme toi » Haleta la jeune femme, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Je suis désolé » S'excusa-t-il.

Malgré son envie de bouger, il prit sur lui et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, se contentant de parsemer son visage de tendres baisers pour l'aider à se détendre.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Amélia relâcher la pression et ses mains parcourir fébrilement son dos, descendant jusque sur ses reins, puis glissant sur ses fesses, Ronon sut qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Il débuta alors un lent va et vient, guettant la moindre réaction de sa compagne mais ce qu'il vit sur son visage le rassura complètement. Ses traits étaient maintenant détendus, signe que la douleur avait entièrement fait place au plaisir. Elle se mordillait sensuellement la lèvre, savourant l'exquise sensation qui la traversait de part en part et répondait langoureusement à chacun des mouvements du guerrier. Leur union était un délice incomparable. Alors qu'il se tenait toujours sur ses coudes pour lui éviter son poids, Amélia lui intima de s'allonger entièrement sur elle. Il était lourd mais elle voulait sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

Le satédien ne s'en plaignit pas, ainsi il avait tout le loisir de se servir de ses mains pour la caresser. Il avait déjà prit note des différentes zones érogènes de la jeune femme et ne se privait pas pour les taquiner l'une après l'autre tandis qu'il se mouvait délicatement en elle. Ainsi il baisa son épaule, n'hésitant pas à la mordiller, avant de tracer un chemin humide jusqu'à son cou. Elle rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, lui laissant plus d'accès et lui prouvant combien elle aimait ca. Elle était dans un autre monde, à mille lieux de leur vie sur Atlantis. La main de Ronon longea sa cuisse douce, la ramenant sur sa hanche, avant de se balader sur ses cotes pour enfin venir empaumer un sein. Il n'avait connu charnellement qu'une femme, Méléna, mais tout en Amélia était différent.

Délaissant sa gorge savoureuse, il embrassa sa joue puis glissa lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes et tentatrices. Du bout de la langue il en dessina le contour, recevant avec délice son souffle haletant sur son visage avant de finalement fouiller sa bouche avec amour, caressant sa consœur tendrement. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne réponde plus à son baiser. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, se doutant à la réaction de son corps qu'elle contenait une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Il releva la tête en souriant et constata qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, s'approchant dangereusement d'une autre libération. Délicieusement prit dans un étau, entouré par la chaleur de l'intimité d'Amélia, Ronon ralentit ses mouvements. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où ses muscles intimes se resserreraient autour de lui, elle allait l'entrainer au zénith de leur union.

Sentant le guerrier cesser ses allés et venus au profit d'un léger déhanchement, Amélia lui signala son mécontentement d'un regard voilé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête comme ca, elle voulait le sentir plus fort, plus ardemment et d'un mouvement de bassin le lui fit comprendre. Ronon lâcha un grondement en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. Incapable de refuser sa demande silencieuse, il reprit sa cadence initiale, se concentrant pour retarder l'échéance. Lui faire l'amour était une exquise torture dont il ne voulait pas voir la fin. Pas encore.

Amélia aimait sentir la respiration haletante du satédien dans son cou et entendre ses gémissements à son oreille tandis que le mouvement de ses hanches se faisait plus saccadé. Il releva finalement la tête et tout deux partagèrent un regard. Les prunelles de Ronon d'ordinaire vertes claires s'étaient dangereusement assombries et seul un plaisir certain s'y reflétait. Plaquant une main derrière sa nuque elle lui intima de rejoindre ses lèvres. Nul ne se préoccupa de l'air qui leur manquait et ils savourèrent un nouveau baiser, leurs gémissements respectifs se répercutant en l'autre comme une trainée de poudre.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Amélia se tendre sous lui et ses doigts se cramper à ses omoplates, ce fut plus fort que lui. Elle atteignait les rives du paradis et il allait l'accompagner. Elle se cambra dans un long râle, une symphonie de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative mais là, les plaintes de bonheur s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Comme il l'avait prédit, ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour de lui dans de violents spasmes et à son tour il fut emporter dans un divin plaisir.

A bout de souffle, totalement satisfait, Ronon se laissa retomber doucement sur Amélia avant de réaliser que son poids affectait la respiration de la jeune femme. Il roula sur le coté sans la lâcher, l'entrainant contre lui. La jeune terrienne était encore dans un état de transe et gardait les yeux fermés. Elle se contenta de reposer sa tête sur le torse puissant du satédien et mêla l'une de ses jambes à celles de Ronon.

« Tu vas bien ? » Souffla le guerrier en déposant un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Humhum… » Marmonna-t-elle comme seule réponse, encore incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

Ronon afficha un sourire et resserra sa prise autour d'elle pour l'enfermer dans un cocon de douceur. Apaisée par les bras du jeune homme et le silence réconfortant qui s'était installé entre eux elle finit par s'endormir. Il resta encore quelque minute à écouter sa respiration calme et régulière, lui assurant qu'elle dormait profondément avant de s'extraire du lit en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Il laissa une dernière fois sa main glisser sur ses longs cheveux bruns et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

Ronon était installé sur le fauteuil de la pièce dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il n'avait pas vu les heures défilées, ses seules pensées allant vers Amélia dont la silhouette était gracieusement découpée par les reflets des lunes de Lantia filtrant à travers les stores de la chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement et son calme suffisait à apaiser l'ex-runner. Il n'avait pas cessé de se remémorer leur moment d'amour. Chaque baiser et chaque caresse étaient gravés en lui, il lui semblait même pouvoir sentir ses doigts sur sa peau partout ou elle l'avait touché plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de pouvoir à nouveau aimer après Méléna et pourtant le visage de sa défunte femme était maintenant voilé par le sourire de la jeune terrienne.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un froissement de drap lui parvint et reporta toute son attention sur Amélia. La jeune femme venait de se décaler dans le lit à l'endroit où il devait se trouver. Il fut soulagé de constater que même dans son sommeil elle cherchait sa présence dans le lit et se sentit légèrement coupable de la laisser seule. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant il ne put résister à sa jambe dénudée et laissa son regard parcourir son corps à peine recouvert. Elle était vraiment belle.

Tirée de ses songes par la fraicheur des draps à coté d'elle Amélia s'éveilla doucement. Si ses souvenirs étaient les bons, Ronon devait se trouver à ses cotés mais pour une raison encore inconnue sa place était vide. L'obscurité régnant encore dans pièce lui indiqua que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle redressa légèrement la tête et se heurta à l'imposante masse du satédien, près de la fenêtre.

« Ronon ? » Marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix endormie. « Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ? Il fait encore nuit »

« Je ne voulais pas m'endormir près de toi »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sentant tout son corps se raidir à ses mots. Elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait alors que c'est celle qu'elle avait si souvent donné. Est-ce donc cet effet que cela faisait ?

« Oh » Parvint-t-elle à souffler dans la déception.

Malgré la pénombre Ronon put deviner la tristesse dans son regard et, comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute mal interpréter ses paroles, il se reprit. La blesser était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Commença-t-il de suite pour la rassurer avant de prendre quelques secondes. Il se pencha en avant et reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les mains, en la regardant. « Je fais des cauchemars plutôt violents et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te faire du mal »

A cette confidence Amélia lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Elle avait entendu parler d'un léger incident qui avait impliqué Sheppard alors qu'il avait voulu réveiller Ronon un jour. Le pauvre Colonel avait failli être décapité. Comprenant le malaise du satédien elle se redressa dans son lit, maintenant le drap autour de sa poitrine. Ronon n'était pas du genre à parler de ce qu'il ressentait mais il s'était confié sans hésitation et elle en était touchée.

« Raconte-moi » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes cauchemars » Précisa la jeune femme.

Ronon hocha la tête en dénégation en baissant la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ca »

« J'ai envie de partager ca avec toi. » Lui assura-t-elle, sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'étaler sans qu'elle l'y encourage. « Ca concerne Satéda ? »

« Entre autre » Admit-t-il en relevant son regard sur elle. « Et ca te concerne toi »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait faire dans l'histoire Amélia haussa un sourcil de surprise. « Moi ? »

Le satédien lâcha un soupire. « Dès que je ferme les yeux je revois la destruction de mon monde et parfois je te vois mourir comme tout ceux que j'ai aimé. »

Une certaine tristesse perçait dans la voix de Ronon. Elle ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage dans la nuit mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour affirmer qu'il était vraiment troublé. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place et prétendre savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vu mourir son peuple et sa femme, tués par les Wraith avant de devoir leur échapper durant de nombreuses années. Il avait vu et vécu des choses qu'aucune personne ne mérite, des tortures que nul ne pouvait comprendre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors que les larmes se pressaient dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-t-elle répondre a ca ? Il n'y avait rien à dire qui puisse le soulager.

« Viens » Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ignorant sa totale nudité, Ronon se leva et approcha pour venir saisir la main de la jeune femme. Il s'installa à ses cotés, s'appuyant contre le montant du lit et Amélia vint se fondre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Ronon »

Ronon fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir effacer tes douleurs. » Expliqua-t-elle en caressant machinalement le torse de son amant.

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. » Glissant sa main dans les cheveux d'Amélia, il tira doucement dessus, forçant la jeune femme à le regarder. Durant un instant il se perdit dans ses yeux avant de lâcher un soupire. Il voulait tellement lui dire mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour dire ce genre de choses. »

« Essai. » L'encouragea la jeune terrienne.

« Sur Satéda quand un homme et une femme se donnent l'un à l'autre comme nous venons de le faire, ils se lient. Leur âme ne font plus qu'une et c'est plus important que des mots. » Expliqua-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Amélia esquissa un sourire en se cajolant dans la main du satédien. Elle comprenait l'importance de leurs actes et ce que ca représentait pour Ronon. En lui offrant son corps, il lui avait donné une partie de son âme. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun mot, elle avait déjà le plus important, son cœur.

« Je suis tienne Ronon. »

« Et je suis tien. C'est tout ce qui compte » Doucement il l'attira à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant rendors toi, tu as besoin de repos. »

Elle se cala à nouveau confortablement dans les bras du guerrier. « Promets-moi que tu resteras près de moi. »

« Je serai là à ton réveil. »

Scellant sa promesse il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et écouta attentivement sa respiration s'apaiser alors qu'elle rejoignait à nouveau les limbes du sommeil. Il avait connu Méléna sur Satéda, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir retrouver une famille sur Atlantis mais Amélia lui offrait une nouvelle vie.

Fin


End file.
